Virgin Virtue
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett prides himself on Mason's innocence, but that all changes when he finds Rivers of Mason's blood in the Bathroom...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

He was shampooing his hair, in the mirror when it happened. A bad Habit that Mason was constantly telling him about. Maybe he should have listened to him. He was sticking his hands in his strands, spiking them up until they looked like a blonde crown. He leaned down to get a better look at his pride and Glory. The Mirror had to be lower than he'd like, or poor shorter Mason would literally have to stand on a chair.

While Bending, he accidently knocked Lori's hand cream into the bin.

* * *

"Shit" Brett whispered. She'd kill him if she found out that he'd been using it. He'd been used way too many of her Body products as it was. He began rummaging around in the bin. He pulled Lori's cream out, only for his hand to be covered in a huge wad of Dark Chocolate. Lori hated Dark Chocolate, she prefered White or mint.

He wiped the chocolate off with Tissues, then he got a pair of Yellow rubber gloves from the Green cup in the Cupboard. His hands entered the bin, peeling back layers of sticky chocolate tissue.

* * *

Did Mason throw up? Was he too embarrased to say?

Brett found the answer when he saw the red mass underneath the Chocolate. There was no mistaking it. It was Mason's Blood. **His** Mason's blood. He could have had an injury. Mason liked to try to cook, he asked him to stay away from the really sharp Fish knifes, but Brett constantly brought cod and Haddock home. Mason had always been a Risk-taker.

That excuse seemed likely. That is, until Brett pulled out the _Condom_. Now he knew that was really going on. Anger bubbled inside of him, he just wanted to chuck everything all over Mason's bed, well their bed. But he planned the confrontation in a detailed fashion. Just like everything that Talbot did.

He set up a Romantic evening. With Lori's Quad Candle set in the middle of the table. Fresh Thawed Roe with Vegetables and Mason's favourite Walking Dead Seasons were on the Coffee table. As soon as Mason entered through the door, he greeted him with a kiss.

* * *

"Something smells Good...and it's more than just you" Mason said moving closer to connected his lips with his Boyfriend's. Brett helped him take his Jacket off. They ate and talked about Mason's work. He was a Agent for the Top Modelling Agency Blaze. He was getting Brett modelling Gigs, but didn't deal with him first hand.

"New Star model Chloe Gemell is **Gorgeous**. Here's some photos" Mason said pulling out his phone.

He showed him pictures of a pretty skinny Tanned Brunette in Pink and Green stripped Bikini. Brett glaned at it. And was about to change the subject when Mason started talking about himself andf Chloe Modelling together. Brett got confused by the excitement in his Boyfriend's eyes.

* * *

"I think you and Chloe would be amazing together" Mason said Stuffing carrot and Cauliflower into his mouth. He gulped it Quickly before saying.

"You Two have this Unique look. If you two got together for shoots. Did a Little "PDA" as they say, the media would go wild. What would your Ship name be? Bhloe? Chett? Talmell? Imagine it, you and Chloe the New " **It"** couple of Beacon hills?" Mason asked.

* * *

"That's impossible" Brett said.

"How so?"

"I'm dating you" Brett said coldly. "Would you like Dessert?"

Mason nodded eagerly. Brett got his napkin went to his Boyfriend's side and wiped his mouth. Even though Mason's lips were clean.

"Close your eyes" Brett said.

* * *

"I want an actual Dessert. Not just you naked on the table" Mason said.

"No, this is a Real Red Feast" Brett said. He made sure that Mason's eyes were closed before he went to the Bathroom. He pulled on the Gloves from the cupboard and took the bin out. He dropped it on to the table with a bang. Mason opened his eyes, glanced at the bin and left the room.

Brett followed him to their Bedroom.

* * *

"Sometimes, you can be so sweet. And other times you're a complete dick"

"Apparently **you** like that. From multiple sources"

"Piss off...Seriously?" Mason said with a Groan.

* * *

Brett shrugged. He'd stay here all night if he had to.

"How many are there?"

"What?"

"You put everything in there? So You're not even protecting yourself now. You're Just getting Guys to fuck you to pieces?" Brett asked.

In his mind he pictured finding the Guys. It was driving Brett insane that there could be one, or **more** that Mason had fucked behind his back. He'd find them after work. He'd find all of them and hurt them...badly. He watched Mason play with the Quilt and turn towards him.

* * *

"I'll tell you who it is but you're not gonna like it"

"And?!" Brett asked.

"It's you Dumb-ass" Mason said.

* * *

"Bull-shit. You never bleed with me"

"Is that so Brett? The second you finish, you're in the shower. I can't **believe** you haven't smelt it. I go to the other room. I Wipe myself, check the sheets and change them if I have to. I guess it's easy for you to ignore it. You haven't cuddled after sex in ages"

"What's your point? Why couldn't you just flush Tissues? Did you have to be so crass?" Brett said.

* * *

"That specific toilet couldn't flush for nearly a week. It was at the very bottom of the bin spread with Chocolate. I'm sorry Brett I just didn't think that someone would be crazy enough to go Dumpster Diving" Mason said.

"I can get that blood tested" Brett warned. Mason laughed.

"You really don't realise? You've been as rough as hell lately. Snarling angrily during, Grabbing wrists, biting harder than normal"

* * *

"Why didn't you say somehing?" Brett asked. He sat down and Mason slid up to the pillows and looked at his phone.

"You know that it was My first time, when we got together" Mason said.

 **"So?"**

* * *

"So, I didn't want you thinking that I was some type of squeamish rookie. I wanted you to know, I still want you to know, that I can handle anything you throw at me. That includes in the Bedroom as well. You'd just find it funny. I can handle Berserkers and Scorpions, but I can't deal with **your** dick? Next time I'm just taking the trash outside"

Brett rubbed Mason's foot before playing with his sock and putting his foot on his own lap.

"There isn't going to be a next-time. Mason you need to talk to me. Sometimes I get stressed and take it out on you in totally unappealing ways. It won't happen again, I promise" Brett said rubbing Mason's feet gently.,

* * *

"Does that mean I get finally get a proper dessert?"

"Of course, when you tell me why you're trying to set me me up with Chloe Gemell. Do you want her to **move in** here?" Brett said.

Mason nudged Brett's thigh with his foot. And ignored the tension that came with it.

* * *

"What?"

"You did say that her and Myself would make a good power couple" Brett said.

" _Work-wise._ Oh my God, did you think I was pimping you out or something? No, I don't think so Talbot. If Chloe lays one finger on you **outside of work** , she'll go back to working at Hooters passing flyers out for Dunking Donuts" Brett laughed at that.

* * *

"Fighting talk, it's about time. I was beginning to doubt your commitment" Brett said crawling up on the bed to give his boyfriend a kiss.

But Mason stopped him.

"I'm getting rid of the trash. There are Bad bloody memories in there, you can make this up to me later" Mason said as he got up and went to the dining table.


End file.
